Cuando no te gusta tu departamento
by Estelmagika
Summary: ¿Que pasa si estas sola de noche y tu casa no es lo suficientemente atractiva? ¿Habrá un mejor lugar para ir? Oneshot RemusTonks.


Holas!

Bueno, aquí estoy de vuelta, esta vez con otro Remus/ Tonks. Sencillamente me gusta demasiado esta pareja como para conformarme con un solo fic... Tampoco se emocionen mucho, solo es un One-shot muy simple, como para despejarme y consentirme. Este fic va dedicado, como todo lo que escribo, a mi amiga Micaela (aunque sería medio raro encontrarla leyendo un R/ T) y a todos los que les gustó "¿Cómo hacerte feliz?"...

Disclaimer: Todo de Rowling, por supuesto...

_Desde ahora y para siempre cualquier semejanza con hechos reales correrán por vuestra propia imaginación arrivederci é buona fortuna queste sono le ultime parole d'il terzo angelo di Cristo dopo parlare in l'strada con il uomo che non sapeva piú di niente ! (Circo Beat)_

"Cuando no te gusta tu departamento" 

El reloj de su muñeca marcaba claramente las cuatro de la madrugada, lo que significaba que pronto llegaría Kingsley a reemplazarla en su guardia. En el fondo, Tonks se alegraba de que por fin su turno se acabara porque ya estaba cansada, quería irse de aquel lugar lo más rápido posible y tenía la mente tan ocupada en otra cosa que no podía concentrarse en su trabajo.

-Buenas noches, Tonks –Kingsley había llegado- Ya puedes irte, ahora me toca a mí.

Luego de despedirse de su compañero auror, Tonks comenzó a caminar por las desiertas calles del Londres nocturno. No le agradaba en absoluto la idea de ir a su departamento. Jamás se había sentido a gusto allí y esa debía ser la razón por la que se encontraba vagando por la ciudad tan entrada la madrugada, sólo intentando encontrar una excusa que le permitiera postergar la llegada a su hogar.

De repente, una idea cruzó por su mente: ¿por qué no ir a Grimmauld Place? Pero la sola mención de la casa vino acompañada por una sensación de rechazo proveniente de su inconsciente. ¿Por qué rechazaba a la casa? No tenía razones para hacerlo. Sin embargo, algo le indicaba que tenía que ver con Remus. Desde que ella, armándose de valor, le había confesado sus sentimientos, nada había vuelto a ser igual entre ellos. Él le había explicado todas y cada una de las razones por las que ellos no podrían estar juntos y le había propuesto quedar solo como amigos. Desde ese día, ella había tratado de volver a ser su amiga, como lo era antes de darse cuenta de que estaba enamorada, pero para ese entonces ya estaba tan convencida de sus sentimientos que se le hacía muy difícil dejarlos a un lado y conformarse con simple amistad. "Peor es nada" solía consolarse cada vez que pensaba en todo esto, no obstante, no dejaba de dolerle.

Pese a todo esto, se dio cuenta de que no había nada que le prohibiera entrar a Grimmauld Place si lo deseaba, después de todo, era el cuartel general de la Orden. Llego al numero 12 y, luego de que la casa se apareciera, posó su mano sobre el picaporte. "No tiene nada de malo que me quede aquí" intentó convencerse, para después abrir la puerta y entrar al oscuro vestíbulo con decisión. Tan absorta estaba en sus pensamientos que no notó la redonda y brillante luna llena que resplandecía en el cielo.

Entró y se dirigió al salón. Allí la recibieron un ejemplar de El Profeta abandonado sobre la mesa a medio leer y un fuego casi extinguido. Se sentó en uno de los mullidos sillones y se acomodó. Se sentía sorprendentemente cálido. Aspiró profundamente y a su nariz llegó un aroma muy familiar. "Remus" pensó, sin estar muy segura de cómo debía sentirse. Sin lugar a dudas el hombre había estado allí antes de acostarse. Prueba de ello eran la botella de licor de la que acostumbraba beber una copita mientras leía y el periódico sobre la mesa. Lo tomo con cuidado, dispuesta a hojearlo, ya que estaba desvelada y cuando estaba por abrirlo un potente ruido la sobresaltó. El sonido provenía de una de las habitaciones de arriba, no cabía duda.

Su instinto de auror la obligó a tomar la varita y con cuidado se dirigió a las escaleras. Comenzó a subir cautelosamente, mientras la madera crujía bajo sus pies. Al llegar al primer rellano, un ruido similar al que había oído antes volvió a sorprenderla. Eso fue suficiente para asegurarse. Los ruidos provenían de la habitación del fondo. Caminó hacia allí, decidida pero a su vez asustada por lo que podría encontrar. Con la mano temblando giró el picaporte y abrió la puerta. Lo que vio la dejo sin palabras. Un animal feroz, mucho mas grande que un lobo y de aspecto mas salvaje y peligroso giro hacia ella sus amarillos ojos. Tonks contuvo la respiración. Echándole una mirada de reojo a la destrozada habitación, pudo ver una copa con poción matalobos que no había sido bebida a tiempo y luego fue solo cuestión de segundos para que la bestia embistiera contra ella.

Con un grito de horror se lanzó escaleras abajo corriendo. No quería mirar hacia atrás, sólo pensaba en alejarse de allí. Llego al vestíbulo y se dirigió a la puerta de la cocina, la abrió, entró y luego la cerró con un hechizo. Se apoyó contra la madera de la desvencijada y se dejó resbalar hacia abajo mientras recuperaba el aliento. Afuera se oían gruñidos, cada vez mas apagados. Miró hacia la ventana y los tímidos rayos del sol naciente le incomodaron la vista, por lo que bajó la mirada haciendo que una lágrima furtiva rodara por su mejilla. Se sentía impotente. No obstante, respiró hondo y se puso de pie. Murmuró el contrahechizo para la puerta y la abrió sólo un poco, para espiar lo que sucedía. Lo que vio la sensibilizó aún más.

Afuera ya no estaba la horrible bestia que había visto minutos antes, sino un hombre. El hombre que ella amaba estaba arrodillado en el vestíbulo, respirando entrecortadamente, con una mano en el pecho. Su cuerpo estaba algo lastimado, como con rasguños y su ropa, rota. Parecía que acababa de transformarse.

Tonks se acercó a él corriendo y con lágrimas en los ojos. Se arrodilló junto a él y lo abrazó. Él le correspondió el abrazo, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí. Luego de unos minutos, levantó la cabeza y la miró a los ojos.

-¿Qué haces aquí, que sucedió? –le preguntó al ver que ella lloraba.

-No lo sé, no lo sé –repetía Tonks con desesperación- yo oí un ruido y subí y... y...

No pudo seguir porque estalló en sollozos. Y Remus pareció entender todo, porque la sujeto por los hombros y comenzó a sacudirla, provocando que ella llorara aún mas fuerte.

-Tú... tú... subiste a mi habitación? –preguntó desesperado.

Tonks asintió sin dejar de llorar. Remus se pasó una mano por el cabello, angustiado.

-¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? –volvió a preguntar.

-Te... te... abalanzaste sobre mí y... salí corriendo – dijo entre sollozos.

Remus abrió grandes los ojos y frenéticamente se puso a revisarla, al parecer buscando alguna herida en el cuerpo de la muchacha, mientras seguía haciendo preguntas, inquieto.

-¿Te hice algún daño? ¿cómo te sientes? ¿te duele algo?

-Tranquilízate, Remus, estoy bien... –dijo Tonks, serenándose un poco.

-Eres una tonta, como se te ocurre subir así a mi cuarto, ponerte en ese riesgo, ¿acaso no sabes lo que haces? Estás loca, pudiste haber muerto –le reprocho Lupin, con lágrimas de desesperación y angustia en los ojos.

-¡Basta! –exclamó Tonks, echándose a llorar nuevamente.

-¿Es que no lo entiendes? –preguntó Lupin, aún mas desesperado y comenzando a sacudirla por los hombros otra vez- No soy yo cuando me transformo ¡TONKS, PUDE HABERTE MATADO! –gritó.

-¡Lo sé, lo sé!- le gritó Tonks, llorando desconsoladamente.

-Por Merlín, a veces puedes ser tan imprudente –la seguía regañando el licántropo.

-¡Bueno, basta! ¡Estoy bien, ya déjalo! –exclamó la joven bruja sin dejar de llorar.

Remus la miró a los ojos, sorprendido de la simpleza de la chica.

-Tú... no lo entiendes ¿verdad? –balbuceó débilmente.

Tonks interrumpió su llanto y lo miró, inquisitiva.

Remus la tomó por los hombros y tomando aire le gritó:

-¡Tonks, si a ti te llegara a pasar algo, yo me muero! ¡ME MUERO! –y dicho esto comenzó a besarla en los labios con desesperación y angustia.

Si en ese momento alguien hubiera atravesado la puerta de Grimmauld Place, se hubiera encontrado con la escena mas extraña y desconcertante de toda su vida: una mujer de pelo rosa y un hombre lleno de rasguños arrodillados en el suelo besándose con frenesí, ambos al borde del llanto.

Lupin la abrazó, estrechándola fuertemente contra sí, como si no quisiera que le arrebataran a la mujer mas importante de su vida.

-Te amo –le susurró él al oído- ¿pero ahora entiendes por qué lo nuestro no puede ser? –preguntó.

Ella se separó un poco de Remus para mirarlo a la cara.

-No, no te entiendo –dijo Tonks sonriéndole- Y jamás lo voy a entender, así que tendrás que aprender a aceptar que yo te amo y no le daré crédito a tus pretextos.

Remus sonrió y la tomó por la cintura al tiempo que volvía a besarla. Al sentir los labios de él sobre los suyos, Tonks se alegró enormemente de odiar tanto su departamento.

Ok, no es mi mejor trabajo, ya me di cuenta. De todos modos no me preocupé mucho por mejorarlo, como expliqué antes, sólo lo escribí para despejarme de los R/Hr que acostumbro idear. Por favor, déjenme reviews para lo que sea y ¡escriban mas Remus/ Tonks, que no hay muchos y a mi me encantan!

(Lean esto en voz baja)

Shh... este es otro fic que subo de contrabando, la condena de abstenerme de Internet hasta el mes entrante que me impusieron mis padres sigue vigente y no aceptan negociaciones, así que no digan nada...

BeSoS eNcAnTaDoS

.:Estelmagika:. (Pau, para el que le guste)

P.D: ¿Notaron que no lo escribí en primera persona?


End file.
